The present invention is related to the vending machine industry, and the kiosk used in connection with the massage chair invention can apply to any industry that wants to provide a complimentary charging service for the duration of some other paid service.
In the art of residential massage chair industry, automated massage chairs may contain internal electronic motors and gears designed to massage the person sitting in them. Some automated massage chairs have some form of controller to vary the type, location, or intensity of massage.